


My Feelings about You

by EternityTsubasa



Series: Pokemon One-Shots [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aether Foundation, Companions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, POV First Person, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Sun & Moon Spoilers, Silent Protagonist, Sympathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityTsubasa/pseuds/EternityTsubasa
Summary: He was an enforcer of Team Skull. She was a silent Pokemon Trainer. When he saw her for the first time, it must have been love at first sight. (Gladion X Moon pairing) No flaming please.





	My Feelings about You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Made while playing the game, so this may contain spoilers. This is told from Gladion's Point of View by the way. I hope this inspires any people to provide Gladion X Moon fanart or fanfiction.
> 
> By the way, if anyone else knows the shipping's name of these two, please let me know.
> 
> Oh and the female trainer's name is Luna in this one.

"Null, return!" I called out and returned my Pokemon, Type:Null, into the Poke Ball.  
"Ha ha ha! Man, I lost again!" the defeated Pokemon Trainer said in a happy way.

Recently, I was on Route 5 finishing up a battle with some boy named Hau. He is literally not taking his defeat more seriously. I look at him very annoyed by the fact that despite his loss over the battle, he didn't feel down about it.

"Are you even taking this seriously?" I asked.  
"I am! So seriously! I'm seriously enjoying it!" he replied.  
"...Enjoying it? You can enjoy Pokemon battling when you put everything you have into it...which clearly you haven't."

Until then, I see a girl around my age walking towards us. The sight of this girl suddenly becomes...astounding to me. She has short, black hair with beautiful black eyes. But why do I feel captivating about this girl? My thoughts were snapped back into reality as Hau greets the girl.

"Whoa! Hey, Luna! This guy is plenny scary!"

Luna. Such a beautiful name to match a beautiful girl like her. Why am I thinking about these things? Also, is she the one that...?

"You're Luna?" I asked.

Luna looks at me with a surprising, suspicious look and quickly shakes her head no. She must have known that things here were wrong.

"Hmm. So you have enough sense to be wary. Not bad..."

"I'm Gladion," I introduced myself to her. "I battle for my partner, Null, to make it strong. Though most of our time gets used up doing small jobs for Team Skull."

Luna begins to give me a small glare. I can speculate that she might have developed a small enmity against Team Skull during her journey.

"Battle me. I won't take no for an answer," I ordered.

Then, our Pokemon battle began with me summoning Zubat out. Luna pulls out a Great Ball and summons out a Rockruff. Her Rockruff then begins with Rock Throw, but Zubat manages to dodge the incoming attack.

"Zubat, use Bite!"

Zubat then bit Rockruff and Rockruff was successfully bitten by him. Then she commands her Rockruff to use Rock Throw again. This time, the hit was a success and Zubat was hit by the rock, but still survive with a little bit of strength left. I command Zubat to use Bite, but her Rockruff dodges the impact and uses Echoing Voice by her mistress' command. The Normal-type sound attack was able to strike my Zubat, causing him to faint. I returned Zubat back into the Poke Ball and put it in my pocket.

"Not bad. But I still have one more!" I said. "Null, go!"

I summon Null out of his Poke Ball and soon, she returns Rockruff back into her Great Ball. Then, she pulls out a Heal Ball and summons her Ledian out.

"A Ledian. This should be quick," I said.

Ledian then uses her Swift attack, which never misses, and Null was eventually hit by the star swift attack. I ordered Null to use Tackle, which dealt half of the damage done to her Ledian because she used Reflect to reduce any physical damage. Null used Tackle and Ledian retaliated with Swift. The battle proceeded on with Null using Tackle and Ledian using Swift. I was about to finish off her Ledian...but then something I did not expect suddenly begin to happens. Luna then begins to do a Normal Z-Move pose with a white crystal glowing on her Z-Ring. Next, Ledian is suddenly surrounded by the aura of the Z-Power and suddenly unleashes Breakneck Blitz, a Normal Z-Move. The Z-Move finished off Null instantly and he faints from the impact as a result. I return Null back into his Poke Ball and look at Luna, who is smirking at me for her victory.

"How annoying!" I yelled.

Hau begins to congratulate Luna for her victory and she smiles at him cheerfully. She looked at me and I gave her the cold shoulder.

"Awww, look at you, little Gladion! Aren't you a cool guy? Heh heh heh..." a male voice spoke.

I turn around to see two Team Skull grunts, a male and a female, walk up to us. Of course. They just had to show up.

"I guess it's no surprise a homeless kid would turn out spineless, too, huh? No worries! We've got enough backbone to cover for you!"

The male grunt walked up to Luna with a small, barely audible, evil laugh. I know that her Pokemon might not handle this one, especially when her Ledian is in tired condition after our battle.

"Just give it up already," I said.  
"Huh?" he asked. I glared at him.

I don't know why I'm protecting Luna from battling this guy, which wasn't my intent.

"You know you can't beat me. You'll just get your Pokemon hurt for no reason. They're good Pokemon," I stated.  
"Ugh, so we came all this way, and for what? For a big fat waste of our time, thanks to you. If you hadn't gotten in out way, we could've stolen the Totem Pokemon from Brooklet Hill!" the female grunt argued. "Let's get out of here. Look, the Murkrow are crying, and it's time we should be flying."

The female grunt started to walk away angrily, leaving me alone with the others.

"Listen up good, Gladion," the male grunt said. "The boss does like you. That's true."  
"And?" I replied, starting to get irritated.  
"But you're just some hired up help we keep around for when we need you. You aren't a part of Team Skull, not really. And you NEVER will be. Got it?"

That just hit me directly in the nerve. But what he said to me was true. I may be a part of Team Skull when needed, but I was treated as an outsider since I'm not really a part of Team Skull.

"You better get it," he said before walking away.

I just stood there and look back at Hau and Luna behind me. Hau was giving me a surprised look on his face, but Luna...she was giving me a sorry look instead of an angry one. I begin to walk away from the two, thinking about the recent events that happened, including the silent female Pokemon Trainer whose image will forever be in my mind.

* * *

I went inside the Battle Royal Dome in Route 6. Apparently, some events happened to me and I don't even want to talk about it. However...I didn't expect her to enter in the dome. Luna sets her sight on me and begins to walk up towards me. I look at her black eyes with my emerald ones as we made eye contact towards each other.

"Glad you could make it!" a male voice hollered.

I glance to see a man who looks like a wrestler walk towards Luna. He started to introduce himself as the Masked Royal and began a conversation with Luna. Soon, I heard Hau, which I don't know when did he arrive here, holler from above. Soon, the Masked Royal called for my attention.

"You there! Come join the fun!" he offered.

The battle...didn't go well for Luna, I'm afraid to say. Luna ended up losing, but she made a shy smile about it. However, I can tell she was taking her defeat not so well on the inside. Nonetheless, it...was actually fun, I guess you can say. After the battle, we engaged in a conversation, but me and Luna were the only ones who remained silent. Now that I think about it, this makes me wonder if Luna can actually talk. I walked away from them and exited the dome, still wondering about Luna.

* * *

I eventually head to in the Roadside Hotel at Route 8 for the night. While I was in the room, I heard a knock on the door. I didn't want to answer the door, so I stayed put and waited until the knocking subsided. I was relieved at first until I heard the doorknob twist, which made me jump a little. Why in the name of Arceus did I leave the door unlocked?! Seconds later, Luna pokes her head from the door and looked at me...in a timid way. I gave her a usual cold look at her and noticed that she is hiding something behind her back.

"Get out," I quickly said.

I immediately regret saying that because Luna made a sad look on her face and quickly left the room. I don't know what made me say that to her, but not only did it hurt Luna, but also myself. While I was dozing off, I heard a small, loud tap on the window. Curiosity enters my mind, so I sit up straight and look at the time on the clock. Oh great, who would wake me up at 12:15AM in the morning?! Ah whatever. I turn towards the window and notice a yellow Oricorio standing outside, looking at me. I open the window and look at the Oricorio for a second before giving her a small annoyed look.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

The Oricorio looks at me and picks up something from the ground with her pom-pom wings. She picked up a small, neatly, wrapped bag with colorful Poke Beans inside. I slowly grab the gift and wanted to thank the Oricorio, but she suddenly begins to fly away to the night sky. As I am inspecting the bag, I notice that there is a small, white card inside. I unwrap the bag and pull the card out from the bag to look at the handwriting on it. There is indeed something written on the card, so I began to read it.

_Gladion_

_I was hoping to give you the bag of Poke Beans earlier, but you told me to leave. So I decided to let my Oricorio deliver it to you. I hope you can make your Pokemon more friendly with these. By the way, I feel sorry for you during our first encounter, so I forgive you about it. I hope we can become friends soon._

_Luna_

So that was Luna's Oricorio outside? Does Luna actually care me? All I know was that Luna's Oricorio deliver this gift to me. I placed the bag next to the TV on the drawer and fell back asleep. The only thing that my dreams have were mainly about Luna.

* * *

I ran inside of the Aether House located on Route 15. Hau and Luna were already inside the place. I found out that Lillie was taken by Team Skull. I felt very angry, so I ended up fighting Luna in a Pokemon Battle as a result. However, her Mimikyu, Primarina, and Lycanroc ended up defeating me as a result. After the battle, I apologize to Luna for dragging her into a meaningless battle like that, so we went to the Ula'ula Ferry Terminal in Malie City, hoping we would get to Aether Paradise quickly.

We fought our way through Aether Paradise, but it wasn't easy. We suddenly ran into Faba and I was going to fight him, but Luna steps in and eventually takes my place. She was able to defeat Faba's Hypno with her Mimikyu easily. Afterwards, we went to the underground labs below us, with me going into one of them and making Luna and Hau go into the other. Luna was able to defeat the 3 employees and went up to one of the labs. However I stopped her tracks before she could get in placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not here. Don't even think about getting in there," I spoke.

Luna turns around and begins to look at me with her black eyes. I look away from her and sighed.

"Me and Null...we're more alike than we might look. We're both what we were made to be. ...I was like an ornament to my mother, wearing whatever she told me to wear, acting however she wanted me to act..."

I stop and notice that Luna was giving me a surprised, yet sorry look. I continue my statement further.

"Null was crafted just as carefully. It was made just to battle the beasts. In this room...right here--"

Suddenly, Luna gave me an unexpected, calming hug. I can feel myself turning red as I just stood there. I wish I could pull away from her, but this hug feels...warm. I gently pat her head as she looks up at me, giving me a reassuring smile. She pulls away and begins to walk down towards the lab next door. She gives me one smile before going in, leaving me alone in a shocked state.

About 5 minutes later, Luna, Hau, and I went back up to the 1st floor. There were more employees to battle, but we managed to defeat them. But there were more up ahead and since there wasn't much time left, we were able to team up.

"Help me out here, Luna," I said and Luna smiled with a nod.

I summon out Golbat with Luna summoning out her Mimikyu. We fought with our strength, with these employees using moves to not only damage us, but also themselves. They were able to paralyze Mimikyu and give Golbat a burn throughout the battle, but Mimikyu was able to snap out of her paralysis state by herself. As one employee's Magmar fainted, the other's Electabuzz had his health low. His Electabuzz used Discharge and was about to damage Golbat...but Luna's Mimikyu steps in and she is able to use Light Screen to repel the special attack. I was amazed at the sight and look at Luna, who has a determined look on her and gives me a nod, signaling me to deliver the finishing blow. I commanded Golbat to use Acrobatics and he was able to finish off the Electabuzz.

"Thanks," I said.

Luna pulls out a burn heal from her bag and gives it to me. I look at the medicine and then at her face, which had a shy, small smile. I gave her a small smile for the first time and accepted her gratitude for helping me. I was able to heal Golbat's burn and allow her to continue her battles throughout Aether Paradise.

...But Team Skull were waiting for us outside. I ran up to Guzma and fought him as best as I could...but I ended up losing as a result.

"So I'm still not strong enough. All the days that I struggled alone and lonely...it was all for nothing? Is that it?"

I was about to give up until Luna stepped in. She looks at Guzma with an angry look on her face. She summons out Oricorio from her Great Ball and challenges Guzma in one final battle with him. Guzma ended up losing as a result and allowed us to access into the mansion.

"Thanks, Luna," I stated and quickly begin to enter the mansion, with Luna catching up.

* * *

Eventually, Luna was able to save Alola and stop Lusamine--my mother--and bring her back from the Ultra Space. Luna is eventually named a hero to Alola, so I guess that was all over. I eventually met her at Mount Lanakila and we fought. But she was stronger than me, so I ended up losing.

"That was a good battle. We may not be enemies anymore, but we're still not friends," I said.

Luna looks at me with a sad look and slowly nods at me. Afterwards, she heals her Pokemon and steps into the elevator. She gives me one sad smile before the elevator begins to ascend her upwards.

I could have been more specific of my statement, but I can't now. I look up and begin to walk out of Mount Lanakila.

Eventually she became the first champion of Alola and the celebration was held in Iki Town on Melemele Island. Luna summons out her Pokemon that have been with her throughout her journey: a Primarina, a Ledian, a yellow Oricorio, a midnight form of Lycanroc, a Mimikyu, and an Umbreon. (Luna's team was the same as mine.) I saw her having a fun time with the trial captains, the Elite Four, and others. I just watch and made a small smile on my face before walking away.

* * *

I went up to Mount Lanakila to see Luna, since she is usually with the Elite Four nowadays. I fought my way through the Elite Four and I was able to get stronger, but I'm not sure on how strong Luna really is. After I defeated the Elite Four, I made my way towards the Champion's room, where Luna is waiting for challengers to compete with her. Once I see Luna sitting on the Champion's throne, she has an energetic look on her face. I guess she must be really excited to see me here.

We begin to fight in a Pokemon battle, like we always do. Luna's Ledian finished off my last Pokemon with Savage Spin-out, a Bug Z-Move. After the fight, I ended up losing and begin to congratulate Luna. I may not be able to claim the Champion title, but battling Luna in a Pokemon battle seems to be fun rather than claiming a title.

"You're strong. I'm glad to have such a strong rival," I said.

I return my Pokemon back to their respected Poke Balls and turn around, ready to leave. Suddenly, I felt a grab on my wrist and I turn to see Luna. When I did, something that I did not expect happen. Luna gave me a kiss on the cheek, which made me turn red as a result. Afterward, Luna pulls away and let out a small, yet cute, giggle.

"I-I like you, Gladion," she spoke in a beautiful voice.  
"You're talking," I said to Luna.  
"Which I rarely do."  
"You should talk more often."  
"You think I should?"  
"Yeah, you have a nice voice."  
"Th-thank you, Gladion."

I pat her head and let a small smile form on my face.

"I like you too, Luna," I confess.  
"How about we get some malasadas?" Luna asked, making a happy, puppy face.

How can I not resist that face of hers?

"(sigh) Fine. Let's get some malasadas," I agreed.

Luna has a smile on her face and begins to lead me outside of the Pokemon League. She calls a Charizard through the Ride Pager and when he arrived, we got on the Charizard and begin to fly from Mount Lanakila to Hau'oli City on Melemele Island.

Luna has feelings for me. I has feelings for Luna. It might have been fate, but it doesn't matter. All I know is that these are my feelings to Luna.

**Author's Note:**

> Tsubasa: I swear, Gladion is so cute as a softie. I apologize if he was slightly OOC. Anyways, if you like this one-shot, vote and review about it and I'll see ya in the next one-shot.
> 
> Tsubasa~ ♡


End file.
